Herencia
by Phoenix.G.Fawkes
Summary: Todo lo que ella tiene, todo lo que ella es, se lo ha dado su familia... todo menos esto. Andromeda BlackXTed Tonks.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter es propiedad de JKR.

**Summary:** Todo lo que ella tiene, todo lo que ella es, se lo ha dado su familia. Todo menos esto. Andromeda Black x Ted Tonks.

* * *

**Herencia**

Los ojos grises le devolvieron la mirada desde el reflejo en la ventana. Grises, no negros como los de su padre ni celeste desvaído como los de su madre, sino grises. Ojos grises como los que la escrutaban bajo las hirsutas cejas del tío Orion y que habían heredado sus primos, grises como los ojos que le devolvían la mirada desde docenas de mustios retratos familiares.

El rojo que circundaba el gris, sin embargo, ella no lo había visto nunca en los irises de sus vetustos parientes en aquellas pinturas con peluca y rígidas poses, así como tampoco había visto ningún otro destello de sentimiento. Una sonrisa triste se dibujó en su rostro... la misma sonrisa de su tía abuela Cassiopeia, con su corazón roto por su prometido muerto frente al altar. Una falla del corazón, se dijo entonces, aunque rumores de envenenamiento todavía se pronunciaban en voz baja incluso ahora, cincuenta años después. Sacudió la cabeza. En su familia, cualquier cosa era posible.

Apartó la mirada de su reflejo y abrió la puerta del armario. Ordenada pulcramente por color estaba toda su ropa y ella se quedó un momento contemplándola. A un lado estaba su uniforme escolar, con su escudo verde y plata, que ya no volvería a usar. Del otro estaban las túnicas de gala: blanco para su cumpleaños número dieciséis, azul zafiro para el casamiento de la prima Lucretia, verde para la graduación de su hermana, grana para la última fiesta de Navidad... Con la mano, blanca y delgada como la de su madre, rozó cada género, cerrando los ojos ante los recuerdos que el tacto de cada tela traía a su mente. Recuerdos de risas y bailes, de zapatos demasiado apretados y cabellos demasiado tirantes, de cumplidos de sus hermanas y bromas de sus primos, de charlas y cenas, de música y velas... Abrió los ojos y apartó la mano. Sería una tontería llevar ninguna de ellas, adonde iba no tendría ocasión de usarlas.

Tomó en cambio algunas de sus prendas más informales y las acomodó prolijamente sobre la cama, tal como su abuela le había enseñado. No había nada peor que una niña desprolija, le decía siempre al tiempo que le golpeaba los nudillos si dejaba que la ropa se arrugase. "Tienes las manos de los Rosier," había dicho cuando ella había dejado escapar, una vez, un grito de dolor. "Demasiado delicadas." No había vuelto a quejarse... ni tampoco a ser descuidada.

Los zapatos resultaron ser todo un problema. Le hubiera gustado llevarse los rojos – los cuales había comprado únicamente porque su madre los había considerado escandalosos – pero empezaban a quedarle pequeños. "Los tobillos de la tía Walburga," había dictaminado su hermana menor, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Nunca podrás usar tacos altos." Con un suspiro de resignación, volvió a dejarlos en el armario. De todos modos, a Cissy le quedaban mejor: sus pies tenían el magnífico arco de la prima Charis. No, a ella le convendría llevarse las botas y, tal vez, las sandalias celestes... Sí, las sandalias todavía le iban bien.

Cuando hubo acomodado todas sus prendas dentro de la valija se sentó un momento sobre la cama, sus ojos paseándose por la habitación en la que había vivido desde que naciera. Las paredes estaban cubiertas por estantes llenos de libros (_sé razonable, no podrás llevarlos todos_), fotos con parientes y amigos (_tal vez, algunas..._) y cuadros de ancestros o paisajes mustios (_ni hablar_). En un rincón estaba su baúl con sus recuerdos escolares; sobre el escritorio, la muñeca a la que Bella le había arrancado un ojo, un dibujo hecho por Reggie a los cuatro años; algunos cosméticos, probablemente de Cissy, desparramados... El alhajero, donde guardaba desde la gargantilla de brillantes, regalo de su decimosexto cumpleaños, hasta los aros de fantasía que Sirius secretamente le había mandado por Navidad... Un poco más allá estaba la radio que le habían regalado para su último cumpleaños, con una pila de revistas _Corazón de Bruja_ encima... Y el espejo, claro.

Nunca le había gustado el pesado espejo de pie, quizás porque nadie le había preguntado si lo quería o no. Todos los muebles de su habitación habían pertenecido a uno u otro pariente, quien los había elegido según los cánones de su siglo, elección en la que ella naturalmente no había participado.

En este caso el espejo había pertenecido a su tatarabuela Úrsula, que debía haber sido la persona con peor gusto de todo su árbol genealógico. Y considerando que tía Walburga, con su pata de troll como paragüero, formaba parte del mismo, eso ya era bastante decir. Tenía un marco de plata bruñida, con una incongruente mezcla de dragones y querubines regordetes diseminados por doquier que se perseguían unos a otros. Estaba segura de que representaban alguna antigua leyenda de los años oscuros de la magia, pero no la conocía. Pero los querubines no eran lo peor... sino la voz de su mismísima tatarabuela con la que el maldito espejo había sido encantado.

- Deja de fruncir el ceño, jovencita, o esa frente suya se llenará de arrugas. Tienes la piel de tu abuela Irma, que era una Crabbe y todos saben que los Crabbe se arrugan con facilidad. Y la frente de Elladora... Linda frente, pero si sigues así quedará más fea que la de Arcturus I, y nunca vi una frente tan llena de arrugas.

No eran tanto las críticas lo que le fastidiaba (el espejo de su dormitorio en Hogwarts no perdonaba a nadie). Si bien sabía de sobra que no tenía el atractivo misterioso de Bella o la fría belleza de Cissy, se sabía bonita, de un modo clásico y poco llamativo, pero bonita al fin.

Era el recuerdo, ese maldito recuerdo que la asaltaba cada vez que el espejo hablaba lo que la atormentaba.

Era el funeral de su bisabuelo y en la reunión organizada después en su casa, su bisabuela Violetta la había llamado aparte. La pobre niña, que debía tener unos cuatro o cinco años, se sentía intimidada por la cara apergaminada de su bisabuela y sus marchitas amigas, pero estaba acostumbrada a obedecer. Se quedó de pie, muy quietecita y casi sin respirar, mientras las ancianas revoloteaban a su alrededor, como cuervos vigilando a su presa.

- ¿Así que ésta es una de las pequeñas de Cygnus II? Tiene sus ojos.

- Tiene la nariz de Belvina – señaló otra.

- Y la boca es como la de Cassiopeia... A ver, niña, sonríe un poco... Sí, es igual a mi pobre Cassiopeia¿no creen?

- Sus manos son como las tuyas, Violetta...

- ¿Te parece? Creo que se parecen más a las de su madre... Una Rosier¿no es así, niña? Sí, todos los Rosier tienen manos delicadas, de no hacer nada, ni sostener la varita...

La niña, sintiéndose cada vez más incómoda en su caluroso vestido de terciopelo, cambió el peso del cuerpo de un pie a otro. Aquello atrajo la mirada crítica de los cuervos... es decir, de las ancianas.

- Los pies de Pollux... y los tobillos de su hija, me temo. Una pena que no haya heredado los de Charis...

Una sensación muy rara se apoderó de ella a medida que las brujas seguían comentando su apariencia. Se sentía como, si en vez de ser ella misma, fuera solamente un montón de retazos de otras personas juntados de cualquier manera. Se miró las manos, los pies, las rodillas, casi asustada de que alguno de sus parientes viniese a reclamarlos.

- ¿A quién creen que se parece?

- Bueno, si me lo preguntan...

- ¿No puedo parecerme a mí misma?

Demasiado tarde recordó que las niñitas bien educadas no hablaban a menos que se les hablase y cuando todas las vetustas mujeres alzaron sus cejas, no pudo menos que tragar saliva ante lo que se avecinaba.

- La niña tiene el descaro de Phineas II, nada menos.

_¿Es que ni siquiera eso puede ser solamente mío?_

Su madre se convenció más tarde que la muerte de su bisabuelo la había afectado muchísimo, dado que por mucho tiempo tuvo pesadillas. Pesadillas que pese a lo que su madre le reprochó a su padre nada tenían que ver con muertos y funerales, sino con manos, ojos y pies flotando en el aire, o con espejos que le mostraban una cara sin ojos, boca o nariz. Cuando la niña preguntaba qué había pasado con su cara, el espejo le respondía que esas cosas nunca habían sido suyas para empezar y que los dueños correspondientes pronto reclamarían también sus piernas y brazos, y hasta el lunar en su barbilla.

Se despertaba invariablemente gritando.

Aún ahora, cuando se miraba en el espejo de su tatarabuela, sentía escalofríos. Y no eran sólo los comentarios sino la sensación horrible de que ese reflejo no era el suyo, no era ella: era la hija del medio de Cygnus II y Druella, la nieta de Cygnus I e Irma, descendiente de Phineas Nigellus y futura heredera de la fortuna familiar, pero no era _ella_. Era lo que sus padres, lo que sus hermanas y tíos y abuelos esperaban de ella, era lo que se suponía que debía ser, era el recipiente de miles de rasgos de otros tantos parientes, la heredera de costumbres y deberes y tradiciones... pero no era ella.

Ahora que paseaba la vista por la habitación una vez más, se dio cuenta que aquel cuarto, en realidad, tampoco le pertenecía. No eran suyos los muebles ni los cuadros ni la mayoría de los libros, no había sido suya la elección del empapelado ni de la mitad de su guardarropa, ni la alfombra ni muchas de las fotos enmarcadas con parientes que ni siquiera recordaban su nombre. Era el dormitorio de una joven que pertenecía a una familia rica de sangre limpia, como ella, pero no era _su_ dormitorio. A decir verdad, el cuarto compartido con otras seis chicas en Hogwarts había sido más suyo que éste.

_Aquí no soy más que una de las herederas de la familia más influyente del mundo mágico. Y nunca seré otra cosa._

Mientras salía del cuarto, pensó en lo extraño que era que toda su vida pareciese caber en una valija que podía llevar con una sola mano. Uno creería que diecisiete años ocuparían más espacio. Y, sin embargo, tenía sentido. Todas las cosas que le pertenecían exclusivamente a ella, todas las cosas que _eran_ ella, estaban en esa maleta. Todo lo que era de su familia (_las pretensiones, los deberes, las tradiciones, los lujos, los prejuicios_) lo dejaría atrás.

Sin dejar una nota (ya se enterarían, todo el mundo se enteraría), sin despedirse de sus hermanas (Cissy no entendería y Bella no estaba en casa, nunca estaba en casa ahora y ella prefería no pensar a dónde iba), sin una gran pelea con sus padres que hiciese temblar las paredes (su padre no escuchaba y su madre no la tomaba en serio), sin lágrimas, sin ruegos ni amenazas ni dudas de último momento, ella dejó su casa.

Al trasponer el umbral, sintió frío, un frío que tenía poco que ver con la noche de verano. Un frío surgido en su pecho, frío que trepaba por su columna y le atenazaba la garganta. Intentó tragar saliva, pero el nudo no dejaba pasar ni el aire. Sintió que se le aflojaban las rodillas (_las rodillas de la tía abuela Dorea_) mientras el pánico se le clavaba en los huesos como navajas.

_Tonta, tonta, creíste que podrías cerrar la puerta y dejar todo atrás como quien da vuelta la hoja. Creíste que podrías irte caminando, como si tus piernas te pertenecieran, como si tu destino te perteneciera. No te pertenecen, nada te pertenece: pertenece a tu familia, como tú. Tu linaje te ha dado todo lo que tienes, todo lo que has sido y serás; es una deuda de la que no podrás escapar, vayas donde vayas, una deuda que tendrás que pagar..._

Se estremeció, dejando caer la valija al suelo. Cerró los ojos, la voz de la tatarabuela Úrsula martillándole los oídos.

_No te puedes ir porque tu vida no te pertenece._

Era cierto. Nada de lo que tenía era suyo, enteramente suyo, todo se lo había dado su familia... y se lo reclamaría. Ella no tenía duda de eso.

Con un suspiro que sonó como un sollozo reprimido, se abrazó a sí misma en busca de calor. Sus dedos rozaron la suavidad del algodón de su remera, una remera con las palabras _Pink Floyd_ estampadas. El súbito recuerdo de la expresión anonadada de Cissy casi la hizo reír, deshaciendo el nudo de su garganta. Su pobre hermana había pasado semanas tratando de dilucidar qué significaba y Reggie había sugerido que ella se había unido a una sociedad secreta, provocando un golpe en la nuca por parte de Bella, pero nadie había logrado que ella diese una explicación. ¿Cómo iba a decirles que un vulgar sangre sucia se la había regalado después del recital de una banda Muggle al que había ido a escondidas?

Sonrió ante el recuerdo, sus dedos acariciando el estampado. Había sido una noche mágica: ella nunca había escuchado música así, nunca había estado rodeada de tanta gente a la que no le importaba su apellido, nunca había estado con nadie que pudiese hacerle olvidar sus deberes familiares. Y, sin embargo, habían sido sus pies los que habían saltado al ritmo de la música, sus ojos los que habían brillado como estrellas, habían sido sus manos las que él había sostenido, sus labios los que él había besado y su corazón el que había latido en su pecho con furia mientras la sangre parecía estallar en sus venas como fuergos artificiales. Esa noche, en ese instante, había sido _ella_ más que nunca en toda su vida. No era quien esperaban que fuera, no era el resultado de generaciones, no era la representante del antiguo orden... era ella misma. Por primera vez se había sentido viva, realmente viva, al tiempo que las cadenas de la sangre se rompían una a una. Y eso no se lo quitaba nadie.

Tomó la valija y bajó de un saltó los escalones de entrada. Sus pies se encaminaron a la esquina, donde él la esperaba, lejos de la vista de sus padres. Y aunque sabía que cada paso que daba la alejaba más de su historia, que cada paso era la certeza de que su nombre dejaría de pronunciarse en las veladas familiares, que una marca de fuego ocuparía su lugar en el árbol genealógico, que nunca podría regresar, no animoró el paso.

Recostado contra un auto estaba él y al verla sus ojos castaños se iluminaron y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Ella se la devolvió, una sonrisa radiante que no se parecía en nada a la de su tía Cassiopeia: era su sonrisa, la sonrisa que sólo él le podía inspirar.

Su familia nunca lo entendería. Ella lo sabía. Pero aunque sus padres se enfurecieran, aunque Bella la odiara y Cissy y Reggie dejasen de nombrarla, aunque todos sus ancestros se revolvieran en sus tumbas, ella tenía que hacer esto. Y lo haría, por él... pero sobre todo, por ella misma.

Porque cuando estaba con él, ya no era la heredera de la familia más antigua del mundo mágico. Cuando estaba con él, no era sólo una descendiente más. Cuando estaba con él, era ella misma, y él la amaba por eso, y ella a él.

Porque cuando estaba con Ted (Ted, no "ése sangre sucia", no el prefecto de Ravenclaw, sino simplemente Ted, _su_ Ted) ella ya no era una Black, sino solamente Andromeda... y eso les alcanzaba a ambos.


End file.
